Stay With Me
by DulcetRipple
Summary: If the one you love wanted to die with you, what would you do? Let them... or stop them? Frankenstein/Rai, Noblesse. Inspired by Ch. 220, though there are no spoilers.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, other than way too much angst. Noblesse belongs to Son Jae Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

**A/N:** *Sigh* How depressing. This idea has been bouncing around in my head since Ch. 220 and now it's finally complete. WOOT. Still depressing though.

**Warnings****:** Sadness (this is the darkest thing I've written for this fandom) & yaoi (nothing explicit though, because that's not what I wanted to focus on in this fic).

* * *

><p><strong>Stay With Me<strong>

* * *

><p>"Stay with me, don't let me go,<p>

Cause I can't be without you.

Stay with me and hold me close,

Because I've built my world around you.

And I don't want to know what it's like without you.

So stay with me, just stay with me."

- "Stay With Me" Danity Kane

* * *

><p>Frankenstein could tell something was wrong.<p>

He was standing a few steps behind his Master on the veranda of their Lukedonian mansion. Raizel looked as composed as usual, the very incarnation of grace and elegance as he stared off into the dark night sky, his slender body leaning against the railing, figure silhouetted against the moon. Frankenstein could not help but think that something about the way his Master stood at this very moment made the other being seem unreachable… and dare he think it - fragile.

"Master?" Unable to bear the strong stirrings of unease that threatened to swallow him whole, Frankenstein broke the silence, "Is everything alright?"

Raizel turned to stare at him, scarlet eyes unreadable. A moment later, the Noblesse turned back towards the silent moon. He did not confirm or deny Frankenstein's suspicions.

A strange, pinching sensation exploded in the loyal servant's chest. It hurt to know that after all this time, there were still some things his Master was not willing to share with him. Frankenstein took a deep breath and forced his doubts away. He berated himself inwardly. Master must have his reasons for staying silent on the issue.

_I do._

Frankenstein gulped and stood at attention, waiting to hear his Master's next sentence. He had long since gotten used to the foreign voice in his mind. Now, it was just a soft, soothing murmur in the background. Except the words he heard next were anything _but_ soft and soothing.

_The reason I hesitate, Frankenstein, is because I fear -_

Frankenstein barely held his tongue. His Master's words were beyond shocking. What could the Noblesse - the being that all Nobles respected for his unparalleled power - possibly fear?

His Master finished his thought, "Time." The word, cutting through silence, sounded equally powerful and foreboding. "It concerns me, Frankenstein. Fate is something to be accepted, not feared."

It was finally dawning on Frankenstein what this was about. "What's wrong, Master? Are you ill? Feeling tired?" Frankenstein would do anything in his power - and _beyond_, to ensure his Master was as healthy and comfortable as he could be. Any less and he would be a failure as the Noblesse's servant and right-hand man.

Suddenly, Frankenstein felt a twinge of sorrow for his Master, that the fear of death and will to survive that came so naturally to humans, seemed to be completely alien to him. Then again, the other had always prioritized duty and _Noblesse Oblige_ above all else. He was the polar opposite of selfish, the polar opposite of Frankenstein. (A small part of him noted with interest that opposites really did attract, except this was not the time for such frivolous thoughts. His Master was genuinely upset, and that simply did not happen on a regular basis.)

Raizel finally turned, to stare straight into Frankenstein's blue pupils. "Do not worry yourself, Frankenstein."

An expression that Frankenstein was unused to seeing on his Master's face crossed over the raven-haired Noblesse's features. It was so brief that Frankenstein could not even decode it properly - something like a mix of worry, regret and pain? In any case, the expression had Frankenstein's heart pounding in double time._ "_The reason I brought you here is because I wished to confront the reason for my hesitation."

"Reason?" Frankenstein asked, a thousand hypotheses flashing through his mind at the speed of light. His Master's answer was perhaps the only one he did not consider.

"Yes." Crimson eyes glowed brighter, "You are the reason, Frankenstein."

Before the servant could even wrap his mind around this answer, his Master asked him a question. "Frankenstein, how deep do these feelings of yours run?"

Frankenstein understood that his loyalty was not being questioned; Raizel was merely looking for a confirmation. For what purpose, he knew not. The sense of unease returned with a vengeance. His answer though, came out steady and honest. He let his eyes speak reassurance as well as his words. "Deeper than the blood in my veins. I vow that I will always be by your side, Master, no matter the circumstances. Even in death." He knew the Noblesse's path was one of solitude, but he would make sure Raizel's was different. That was the path that_ he_ had chosen.

"And if I do not wish for you to die?"

Frankenstein was caught off-guard by the question. All that could be heard was the _whoosh_ of wind and crickets chirping in the night. This was a test, Frankenstein's ingenious mind immediately registered. The next thing he realized was that his answer may not be the one his Master wished for. He felt torn, opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"I understand." The two words were spoken with such heart-breaking finality. Frankenstein's heart ached when he saw the look on Raizel's face - as if his worst nightmare had been confirmed. Resignation. There were a million things he wanted to say, but they were all stuck in his throat like shards of glass. What was the use of lying? It would only hurt his Master more. It was true. He would never let his Master go into eternal rest alone, even if he had to go against the other's wishes. 820 years had been more than long enough for him to make that decision. Finally, a fraction of what he wanted to say broke free, "Does my answer displease you, my lord?"

Raizel smiled a bitter smile and stepped closer. _Not at all, Frankenstein. I would like nothing more than to keep you by my side, even in death - _

Frankenstein almost breathed a sigh of relief.

_- but I won't. And this time, I will not allow you to disobey me._

Frankenstein would have fought, argued, screamed, if he was not frozen to the spot by mind control. He had not even noticed it happening! He could only stare, long hair billowing in the wind, fear and worry written clearly on his features, as the Noblesse drew closed the distance between them.

_Why are you scared, Frankenstein? You know I would never harm you._ Raizel was right in front of him now, their faces were inches apart. _All I am doing is making sure that when the time comes, you will not harm yourself._

Frankenstein felt a cool, light touch on his forehead, sliding down, slowly closing his eyelids.

_Forget, Frankenstein._

An strong ripple of fear took hold of Frankenstein's body and he shook, almost breaking his Master's control, startling both of them. Raizel pushed again however, with more power and Frankenstein was still. He did not even consider breaking the seal under these conditions. After all, he would never hurt his Master.

_Relax Frankenstein. We still have... time. I only want you to forget this conversation._

Frankenstein still wasn't completely reassured, but his thoughts were slowly growing fuzzier.

"You won't forget me."

Frankenstein blacked out.

"Not yet." The Noblesse closed his own eyes as well and the world he had built disintegrated.

* * *

><p>Small rays of morning light filtered through the blinds of the bedroom window, illuminating two intertwined bodies. Frankenstein stirred, subconsciously tensing his already tight hold around his partner. The blond man breathed deeply and as tendrils of his dream (or was it a memory?) faded. He was left feeling like an empty shell. He opened his eyes and watched the rise and fall of the other's chest for several seconds. The sight soothed him more than he thought possible, and allowed him to slowly loosen his hold. Then, suddenly remembering where he was and who he was with, his lost blue eyes wandered up to meet crimson.<p>

As expected, his Master was staring at him. The other being did not sleep like humans did, after all. Waking up in the same bed as Frankenstein was a small gift just for him, but while this realization would normally make Frankenstein feel nothing but pure joy and love - today, something was a bit _strange_. Frankenstein ran one hand through his hair, untangling stray blond curls, still trying to put a finger on what exactly was off. Rai watched his every move carefully, almost warily. After a few seconds of silence, just as Frankenstein was about to move to start the day's work, the Noblesse spoke up, "... Frankenstein?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Are you alright?"

Frankenstein was just about to question why his Master would think otherwise, but he stopped, noticing something for the first time. He tentatively brushed his hand along his cheek, to find that as he had thought, there was a trail of something cold and wet there. If he hadn't known better he would have thought...

But he never shed tears. Not Frankenstein. "It's nothing, Master. Probably just an infection." He gave a reassuring smile, not wanting his Master to worry, "Your ramen will be ready momentarily."

Raizel watched Frankenstein's retreating back silently. His slender hand wandered to the left side of his chest.

_The Lord was right. Keeping you by my side was a selfish thing to do. Now, I will have to pay the price._

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>I was originally going to put two to three paragraphs of explanations here, but I'm tired, plus I figured it might be better to leave the fic open for interpretation. Please let me know if any parts were unclear. Also, I'm considering writing a sequel to this but IDK, it would probably end up _even more_ angsty and tragic (is that even possible? lol). Finally, as per usual, if you write more fic for this fandom, then you are awesome~~~


End file.
